


Нить

by nano_belka



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:56:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22403758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nano_belka/pseuds/nano_belka
Summary: Финал первой части, когда распадается круг.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 8





	Нить

**Author's Note:**

> бета [Собака серая](https://www.diary.ru/member/?2850357)

Они собираются вместе в последний раз.

Круг на семерых, разрезанные ладони, общая — на короткое мгновение — кровь. Стая, отразившая нападение.

Ветер забирает волшебство, чтобы развеять его над Дерри ещё до заката. Лето подойдёт к концу, но семь теней так и останутся в кругу.

Что-то несильно колет в грудь, а боль редко беспокоит подростков просто так. Они все чувствуют — это последнее. Что бы ни было до, «после» не будет общим.

— Отстой, да? — говорит Ричи, глядя на глубокий порез.

Им положено уходить по одному, так правильно, но смутная тревога подталкивает в спину: догони. Догони, пока он не ушёл.

Фигура Эдди кажется такой хрупкой и маленькой, а в мире, куда он идёт, слишком много острых зубов; эти зубы ждут каждого из них, но, чёрт побери, Эдди Каспбрак не должен быть съеден никогда.

Солнечный свет падает в траву, как мячик, и выхватывает, высвечивает прозрачную пыль, крылья насекомых, недовольных, что их обнаружили, тонкую нить, что почти порвалась. Она становится длиннее, когда Эдди уходит, и что-то стучит, колотит в груди Ричи всё сильнее. Догони его, пока не поздно.

— Ладно, — говорит Ричи самому себе и бежит.

Кровь течёт с его ладони на землю, оставляя этот след, который никто не найдёт.

«Но я буду знать, что он есть».

Он слышит лето, оно всегда болтливо, неугомонно; самое назойливое время года, самое желанное.

«И как мы не сходим с ума в этом шуме».

Эдди оборачивается, да и как не заметить топот догоняющего тебя слона. Он держит больную руку прижатой к груди, словно боится новых травм, хотя только что, в кругу — не боялся ничего.

Ричи видит надпись на гипсе, вызывающую, живую — и думает, что мог бы оставить её сам.

— Ты чего? — спрашивает Эдди, Эдди-всегда-на-страже, Эдди-оленьи-глазищи. — Ричи?

Звучит так неуверенно. Они редко называют друг друга по имени, стая не нуждается в этом — их мысли льются в одном потоке. Неудачники — а большего и не нужно.

— Да я хотел… попрощаться, — слово вырывается само собой, у Ричи возникает желание захлопнуть рот ладонью, чтобы ещё что-нибудь лишнее не вылетело оттуда.

Небо за спиной Эдди чуть темнеет, сгущаясь в одном месте, будто некто свыше варит себе облачный кофе. Зной липнет ко лбу и щекам, трава щекочет голые коленки. Всё в этом мгновении создано, чтобы запомниться.

— Ты не думаешь, что всё это странно? — спрашивает Эдди.

— Что?

— Всё это.

Эдди разводит руками. Он выглядит немного расплывчатым, в жаркую погоду бывает, что искажается воздух. Ричи грешит на мутные очки, на чёртово слабое зрение, он бы так хотел видеть ясно.

Этот хлипкий мальчишка в почти-розовой футболке будто вот-вот растворится, и только пустой гипс упадёт в траву.

Ричи видит вдали двух мужчин, они бредут, сунув руки в карманы, и о чём-то говорят. Их смех долетает звонкой оплеухой, есть в нём отдалённо знакомые нотки. Очень, очень далеко.

— Я думаю, — говорит Ричи, и даже полная грудь воздуха не помогает ему сказать нужное без запинки: — Что ты крутой, Эдс.

Он выплёвывает этот клубок слов, сказанных внутри множество раз и всеми возможными голосами. Но реальность, конечно, не смотрит твоих репетиций.

Эдди наклоняет голову, нахмурив брови, он всё ещё плывёт, как раскалённый воздух, но тёмно-карий взгляд — внимательный и настоящий.

«Я запомню», — думает Ричи с каким-то отчаянием, и кто бы знал, откуда оно взялось.

— И это тоже странно, — говорит Эдди, его лоб разглаживается, и сиюминутное счастье рисует улыбку на его лице. — Балабол ты, Ричи Тозиер.

Нить между ними ощутима, хочется взять её в ладонь прежде, чем она порвётся, вплавив золотые крапинки под кожу; и гадать после — откуда эти веснушки? Что они напоминают мне?

Вот она, тянется откуда-то из-под лопатки, зацепившись за её крыло, соскальзывает с самого края. Дышать с ней тяжело, а без неё будет ещё тяжелее.

Это что-то первое, бесценное, Ричи на мгновение ощущает себя взрослым — взрослее, чем когда вырастет — и ему не нравится, совсем. Он стоит перед трещиной в земле — ни перешагнуть, ни отступить.

Как будто забывать что-то важное, шарить руками в пустоте, потеряв очки.

— Ладно, ещё увидимся, — говорит Эдди издалека, поворачиваясь спиной, уходя от него.

Ричи садится на землю, обхватывая колени руками. В его голове копошатся слова, то складываясь в предложения, то разбегаясь.

Небо густеет — свинцово-серый кофе в огромной кружке. Вот-вот опрокинется, и хлынет в Дерри потоп.

«Что же это всё такое», — думает Ричи, думает долго, старательно складывая части картинки, которая разлетается всё равно. Он чувствует азарт в погоне за цветом, за совпадающими уголками деталей, и так увлекается, что даже не замечает слабый укол под лопаткой.

В конце концов на картинке остаётся он один и соглашается, что так было всегда. Чешется ладонь, зудят коленки, на земле становится холодно сидеть.

Ричи встаёт, ему слышится далёкий смех двоих людей. Он оборачивается и замечает на земле цепочку маленьких красных точек. Чья-то кровь текла здесь. Ради чего?

Да и какая теперь разница.

Отряхнувшись от воспоминаний, Ричи Тозиер покидает Пустошь и наконец-то возвращается домой.


End file.
